The 5th Element
by SweetGirl7
Summary: Sesshomaru finds something that can give him unimaginable power.Kagome finds herself torn between two men. Things happen, and one thing leads to another. Did you all forget about the battle?A sesshomaru story.


AN: Sadly I don't own anything but the story line and made up characters.

This story is written in a different writing style then most other ones. Also, it will have things in it that later on will not be suitable for younger children. When the time comes to it there will be warning signs.

Phew, now that that is over with on with the fun stuff. Not sure on the pairing yet. Could be SeshxKag, or SeshxOC, or could be no pairing at all and be a just plain one night stand. You'll just have to read and find out. Oh, and the title has absolutely nothing to do with the movie.

On with the show!

The 5th Element

1. Prologue

Cold.

That was all that anyone could feel in that place. The ice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The icy cold air seeped into his skin, his lungs and his blood. It was as if he was breathing in ice and needles. Needles that pricked at every inch of his body yet were not hurting him, just slowly freezing him, suffocating him. He huffed at his own body's reaction to the cold. He was a demon for goodness sake; this should have been nothing for him. Yet, it was cold, and he was trying to reign in his body's reactions to the cold.

He had come here because of a rumor his father wrote down and his instincts, but at the moment he was seriously thinking they were both wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.

Exactly why was the Lord of the West currently walking through an ice covered mountain? Well, there were many reasons. Power, curiosity, and some more power.

Mere hours ago he had been in his library looking up a document on one of the tribes under his command when that damn scroll fell and hit him on the head. As undignified as had looked he pushed that aside once he saw that it was his father's handwriting on that scroll.

So, here he was now, trudging through snow, ice, and that freaky cold that was everywhere. He could not for the life of him figure out why it was so cold in such a small mountain, or why a mountain like that even existed in his lands.

A rustle.

He stopped his senses on full alert for any possible attack. His keen demon eyes pierced through the darkness and found…nothing. There was nothing there. No demon, no animal, just that stupid snow and ice and icicles all over the place.

Was it worth coming all the way out here? Coming to a place where even his yoki felt restless. Was it worth coming to place that sent his demon on edge? A place that made him constantly scan the area for possible attack. Of course it was. He was here for grand power, just like the scroll had said.

Now that he thought more about it, he didn't really know what exactly it was that he was looking for. What his father had written was cryptic, confusing, and he really didn't have the time to sit and try to figure it out. But not anymore. Now he had all the time that he needed to think about what his father had written. It's not like he had anything better to occupy his thoughts with. After all, he was the only being in a freezing cave, looking for something that he didn't know what exactly it was supposed to be.

It was said in the scroll that in the farthest mountain, in the deepest part of the Western Lands lay a dormant power waiting to be unleashed. Of course now that he had thought about it he was sure it was an object. It was followed by these words: "The one that unleashes it back onto this world will be its master." Once again, he was sure it was an object. A sword or maybe sacred beads. Then his father decided to become cryptic and write down something that no one in their right mind would be able to figure out.

"In the deepest part of the farthest mountain there will be chills. There will be things and there will be nothing. The power has been there yet it has just been sealed away. Melt the ice and you shall receive its gift of power and protection for eternity. Open the door to it and you will be the most powerful yokai on earth. Break it to pieces and you will receive nothing and loose it forever."

Now who was supposed to be able to figure that out? Those words could mean so many different things that it is practically impossible to come up with one correct answer. His father must have been drunk when he was writing that scroll. He knew that his father was trying to tell him something through that scroll, but that man was gone now. And now he didn't care for what the old man was trying to tell him, nor did he wish to find out. He was lord, and he did what he wished to do.

So for now he gave up on the words. They meant nothing to him. The only thing he cared for was the power that was promised to come with the object. And power was everything. He needed that power to run his lands, destroy a certain hanyo, and to simply enjoy it. Don't get me wrong, he could easily achieve all that with what he had now. But what could more power hurt?

He walked on.

The deeper he went the colder it got. The more the cold seeped into him. The more it bit at his skin. The more it tried to reach deep with in him and bite at his warm heart and freeze it for eternity. But that was useless; his heart was already an icy rock that nothing could ever penetrate.

The path he was walking on split in front of him in an endless number of directions.

An illusion.

A simple illusion to one of his kind. Yet there were not many like him, and not many could find the right path. All he had to was close his eyes and listen. And listen he did. Somewhere far away, too far away for someone with normal hearing to hear, he heard whistling. He opened his eyes and moved on. He had heard the wind, and wind meant that there was an opening somewhere far away.

He had been standing for far too long in one place. The snow started to settle around him, and that meant he had to move on or be the first taiyokai frozen in time. And move on he did. The space around him seemed to close in on him, it seemed to suffocate him.

Another illusion.

Whatever this object, this power was, someone took great caution in protecting it. That thought brought with it another thought. Well, it was more a memory of what his father wrote then a thought.

"Protect it with all your might and you shall be its keeper until the end of light."

Yes, his father was definitely drunk when he wrote the scroll. Yet, he had followed his father's directions. And this is how he came to be walking in an eerily cold mountain. A mountain that seemed to be magically enhanced with the cold. And this is why he was walking through it, searching for something that he did not know what, or what it looked like.

And then there was light.

Well, it was more of a flash. He emerged from the creepy and eerily silent passage and was currently standing in an enormous opening in the cave. What had made the flash was light reflecting off of all the ice crystals in the room. But that was not what caught his attention. What caught his attention were things in that place that weren't supposed to be there. As a matter of fact, that shouldn't have existed, not yet at least. Not to mention there was something in middle of the room that the ice and cold seemed to come from. Or was it seep out of? Or maybe come from somewhere around it? He wasn't sure, nor did he care.

It seemed this was the end of his odd little journey, and he was about to become the most powerful taiyokai to ever walk these lands.

So he walked on.

The technology that was in the space was amazing. He had never seen anything like it. And not one of the worlds had had anything built like it. Yet.

And he walked deeper into the space.

The technology was of no importance to him, but he could tell it had been there for ages. What caught his attention was the round object farther ahead.

He approached it.

He was not quite sure what it was, but his instincts told him the power he was seeking was there. What he saw was something hard to describe, but easy to imagine.

He was standing in front of a massive orb. The orb itself was covered in a thin layer of snow. The orb was surrounded by a crystal rectangular box. Inside this box was snow, and more of it seemed to be falling from the orb. What was weird with this scenario was not the orb, the technology, or everything else that had happened so far but the petals that he saw. Inside the box, along with the snow, scattered everywhere were petals.

He inhaled.

The scent was calming, alluring and something he had never smelt before. But it drew him to it.

He shook his head, sending snowflakes flying everywhere. Now was not the time to stand there and gawk at the flowers and try to remember the name of them. He wanted the promised object, and he wanted it now.

He reached out a striped and clawed hand to the glass. He touched it and watched as some of the flakes around his hand fell away.

He looked into the depth of the orb.

Nothing.

Only ice, snow, water and those flowers.

He moved his hand, and watched as more flakes fell into the crystal box.

And he peered inside again. What was it that his father was trying to describe in his scroll so carefully? And what was it that was inside that orb.

One look, that's all it took to answer those questions and bring out about a million more.

AN: Alrighty, first chapter done! What do you think is inside the orb? I want to know what everyone thinks is in there. Also, should I continue with this story or not?

Review please! (They help a lot!)


End file.
